


soul world

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i need this for my heart, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: She laughed when the red man told them Thanos would have to sacrifice what he loved to get the stone, that he'd have to lose his soul. Then she looked at Thanos and saw tears, she thought it pathetic he was crying out of self pity until the skinless man told her the tears weren't for him. He cried because he loved her, what bullshit, she tried to stab herself with the knife he gave her the day he stole her but he turned it to bubbles, she yelled this isn't love and he apologized and threw her off the cliff anyways.





	soul world

**Author's Note:**

> i need this to for my soul ok ur welcome

She laughed when the red man told them Thanos would have to sacrifice what he loved to get the stone, that he'd have to lose his soul. Then she looked at Thanos and saw tears, she thought it pathetic he was crying out of self pity until the skinless man told her the tears weren't for him. He cried because he loved her, what bullshit, she tried to stab herself with the knife he gave her the day he stole her but he turned it to bubbles, she yelled this isn't love and he apologized and threw her off the cliff anyways. She was falling, she hit the bottom of the cliff and everything went black for what could have been seconds or centuries, she didn't know but then she woke up in a world of yellow and pink sky. As Gamora gasped for breath a man with long black hair appeared above her and smiled as he helped her sit up, only after she finished coughing could she speak. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is Thanos? Did he win? Tell me!" She held a knife to his throat and he just smiled and pushed the knife away softly. "This is the soul world, where hero's wrongfully killed for or by a stone end up. I am Loki of Asgard, rightful king of Jotun and- and brother of Thor. I do not know where Thanos is or if he won as the last I saw of him was when he killed me on my ship when he got the space stone." She nodded and then looked up at him. "Thor is your brother?" Loki chuckles. "Adopted yes, I'm afraid I gave the space stone to Thanos to save my brothers life and since he is not here I'd say it worked." She lets out a sigh. "We found him after your ship blew up, my team did and we brought him on the ship. Last I saw of him he was going to Nidavellir to make a weapon to kill Thanos with two of my teammates." Loki nods and helps her up. She meets a man named Heimdall who died with Loki, he is from Asgard too and they talk for what feels like hours. It is nice and they tell her the only way home is if someone still fighting Thanos wields the soul stone and uses it to bring them back and that Thor is the only one who can figure out they're here and will save them.

She feels something pressing against her side, where she kept the balancing knife and digs in her pocket to find it. What she finds is the knife and she snaps it before throwing it as far as she can. When Loki asks what that was she simply says Thanos and he nods. They talk more, about their lives and who they loved until Heimdall's eyes go wide and they turn around to see a robot man, she gets out her blade and stalks towards him but Loki pushes it down. "Vision?" The man looks at Loki and he nods. "Vision where is your stone?" He touches his forehead where Vision has a hole. "Thanos." He whispers and Loki sighs. "Did he win?" She asks softly and Vision nods. "Then more people will be coming here." They start to head back to where they were sitting when Vision talks again. "Where is here?" Loki starts to explain but Heimdall cuts him off. "We will wait until they are all here and we'll explain then." Vision nods and Heimdall stops again. "Hello?" A man with a metal arm, long brown hair and a beard asks. "Bucky?" The man nods and smiles. "Am I dead?" Heimdall sighs and explains they'll explain later. A man named T'challa shows up next, they call him a king. "I am Groot." She hears and stops talking to Loki. "Groot, Sweetie!" She yells and runs to him and he envelops her in a hug. "I am Groot." She chuckles. "I missed you too." They speak until they hear Vision gasp and look at him, he's running towards a girl with red hair. "Vis?" She runs to him too. "Wanda!" They meet in the middle and hug, then share a kiss. A man with wings shows up then and smiles as he sees Bucky. She learns his name is Sam and he is an Avenger apparently. "Groot?" She hears Mantis say and smiles, her and Groot embrace her and they reunite. Drax comes next and hugs them all. "My friends!" He exclaims and someone coughs behind them. "Forgetting someone?" Peter asks and she nearly cries as she runs into him and hugs him. "I missed you so much." She mumbles into his chest and he cups her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much." He wipes away her tears and kisses her. "I love you too." She breaks away and slaps his chest. "That is for dying!" He chuckles and then catches Mantis in a hug, then Groot, and finally Drax. Four more people show up by the names of Doctor Strange, Peter Parker, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill. All from Earth.

Heimdall has everyone except her and Loki sit in front of them. "We are all dead for now. We are in a place called the soul world, it is where Hero's wrongfully killed by or for an Infinity Stone end up. If Thor wields the soul stone and uses it he can bring us all home. For now all we can do is wait." The doctor raises his hand and Heimdall nods in his direction. "I may be able to contact someone from our realm." Loki rolls his eyes. "Go ahead _Sorcerer Supreme_." Doctor Strange smirks and winks at him but nods nonetheless and she smacks Loki's arm. "Don't be such a dick, he's trying to help." She whispers and Loki throws his hands out in frustration. "He sent me somewhere so I was falling for thirty minutes last time I went to Midgard and then threw me through a portal!" She snorts at that and Loki makes an offended noise. When everyone stands up the Guardians find each other and sit together, with her head on Peter's lap and his hands in her hair she falls asleep. Peter wakes her up later and she grumbles and hugs his torso. "Gamora, baby you gotta wake up. Strange made contact with his friend on Terra." She groans and reluctantly sits up. "Hmm?" She asks as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. "We gotta be awake for when Thor comes to bring us back." She nods and kicks Drax who shoots up. "What?!" He yells and Peter laughs before he taps Groot. "Groot, kid wake up." Groot grunts. "I am Groot." Peter gasps and Gamora smacks Groot's head. "Don't use that language or we'll have you eat soap!" She tells him and Groot apologizes, so she points to Mantis while looking at Peter. "Wake up your sister." He groans but shakes her awake anyways. Mantis grumbles and gives him her best death stare and he just giggles. She stands up and stretches before walking over to where Heimdall is sitting with Bucky, Sam and Doctor Strange. She plops down next to Heimdall and smiles at Bucky who is staring dumbfounded at her. "Why is he looking at me like that?" She whispers to Heimdall. "He's like a hundred and you're an alien. I don't think he's ever seen someone green who isn't the hulk." She nods and smiles at Bucky who smiles back uncertainly. "So Strange what's the word?" Gamora asks and the sorcerer smiles at her. "Well, I talked to Wong through my astral projection and told him the situation. He was going to Wakanda to meet with Thor and everyone who's still there." She nods, thanks him and asks him to keep her updated.

Strange does something with his magic so it shows the time on Terra. They sit around for three hours before a portal opens and Thor is standing there with his axe looking mighty as ever. "Friends! It is time to come home now!" He yells and Loki runs to him, enveloping him in a hug. Heimdall motions them all out and waits until they all go through for him to follow. She steps through holding Peter's hand into a place she's never been. "Welcome to Wakanda." T'challa says and he spots a girl that look likes his sister. "Shuri!" He yells and she looks up with a smile, they run and meet in a hug.  She sees a blue head in the crowd and smiles. "Nebula?" Her sister breaks through the front of the crowd and beams, shouting her name. Rocket runs next to her and jumps to hug Groot, while Nebula hugs her. "Oh sister, I thought you dead for good. I've missed you so much." Nebula mumbles into her shoulder. Everyone reunites with who they left, the Guardians with Rocket and Nebula, Bucky kisses a man with long blonde hair and a beard, Peter Parker runs into the arms of a man with odd facial hair, Wanda and Vision hug the man Bucky kissed and a man with a bow and arrow, Sam hugs the man Bucky kissed, and Nebula and Mantis finally kiss. Everyone gets to reunite with who they love and then they find out Thanos is dead, Thor cut his head off with the axe and hurled it into space and someone called Captain Marvel helped and was the one to rip the gauntlet off of Thanos. The man who stole her from her family, killed them and half her planet is finally dead. They restore the stone in Visions head, gives Strange his stone back, puts Loki in charge of protecting the space stone, Wanda is in charge of the reality stone, Peter gets the power stone and they give her the soul stone. There will always be villains and they'll deal with it but for now they all get to rest in Wakanda.


End file.
